


When the Kids go to the Beach

by LilyFire



Category: The 100
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: Prompt: at a swimming hole on the ground with the rest of the kids, and Clarke is trying to apply sunscreen but she missed a spot.





	When the Kids go to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while back, please enjoy and thank you for reading :)

“Octavia! You are not getting in that water until you have sunscreen on!” Clarke shouted, waving the bottle of slimy liquid.

She rolled her eyes, one foot already in the lapping waves “Got it mom.”

“Hey, do not call her that.” Bellamy was slowly picking his way down the side of the mountain, a ridiculous floppy flower hat perched on his head that Miller must have found. In his hand he carried a worn picnic basket, and a few ragged towels were slung over his shoulder. 

Octavia scrambled out of the water long enough for Clarke to swipe a few streaks of sunscreen across her face and shoulders before she pushed Jasper head-first into the water.

His goggles floated to the surface, and Octavia looked around in panic, before being dragged under screaming and kicking. Bellamy and Clarke hesitated momentarily, and  
Bellamy’s muscles twitched in anticipation, eager to play the hero. 

The two bubbled to the surface, laughing and shrieking while splashing one another, and Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Easy princess,” rumbled Bellamy “Jasper already saved her from the water once, we have nothing to fear.”

Clarke shot him an annoyed look “Except maybe the sun, and no one seems willing to put sunscreen on.”  
She nodded towards a cluster of boulders, where Miller, Monty, Monroe and Harper were daring one another to leap off into the frigid water.

Bellamy spread out a towel and sat down next to her with a sigh “They’ll regret it soon enough.”

Clarke harrumphed and began to slather the gooey sunscreen onto her skin.

“Besides, then you can tell them all ‘I told you so.’” He winked

She scoffed “I never say ‘I told you so’”

“But you have that look that says it all.”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes, princess, you do.”

Clarke stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her sunscreen.

“Here,” and with a splat she clapped a handful of the oozing liquid onto his shoulder. 

He watched the sunscreen trail down his shoulder in disgust “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Rub it in.” she rolled her eyes 

“Rub it…in?”

His eyes were alight with mischief. 

“Like this.” And Clarke began to massage her fingers into his tanned skin, swirling the spf 50 and working it deeper into his shoulders. 

Bellamy leaned his head back and closed his eyes “Keep going, princess,”

She snorted and slapped more onto him but he just grinned, enjoying the feel of her fingertips against his skin, her touch burned more than the sun itself, but in a pleasing way.

“You’re going to have to do me next.”

Bellamy’s eyes flicked open and Clarke momentarily stopped her rubbing motions “I meant – ”

They were interrupted by Murphy “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the princess and her knight in shining armor, getting it on at the side of this fantastic resort pool” his voice dripped  
with sarcasm “and in the middle of all the kids, shame on you.”

Clarke threw an apple at him from inside the basket, but he caught it easily, taking a crunching bite of it before flinging himself into the lake, nearly on top of Jasper and Octavia.

“Asshole.” Bellamy murmured

“Shh,” Clarke slathered more sunscreen into his back, her legs on either side of his hips “Ignore him, he’ll get bored eventually.”

Her hand came around to his front, dipping slightly below his collarbone, but Bellamy clasped it to his heart “I know, I just hope it gets easier.”

Clarke smiled, squeezing his hand back momentarily before continuing with the sunscreen “It will, they just like to stir up trouble.”

“A ship full of delinquents.”

Clarke laughed “Yep. I’m done.” And then Bellamy felt her comforting presence withdraw from his side.

He moved to stand up but she plopped down in front of him “Where do you think you’re going? It’s my turn.” And she passed him the bottle of sunscreen.

Bellamy chuckled, his gaze glued to her back as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder “So high maintenance, princess.”


End file.
